Friends to the End
by firebirds416
Summary: One shot. Songfic. Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End.


Disclaimer: I really don't wanna write this…I don't own Naruto, and the song belongs to Marti Lebow.

A/N: Sasuke seems a bit OC in this one…

"SASUKE!"

Said shinobi paused in his footsteps. "Hello dobe."

_I close my eyes, and I can see,_

_The day we met._

_Just one moment and I knew._

_You're my best friend, do anything for you._

"Why'd you do it Sasuke? Why did you betray Konoha?"

"Why? They're weak, and I needed power, power that I could never get while I was in Konoha." _ I'm sorry, but I need to kill my brother…_

"So you're just gonna leave like this then, huh? WELL I'M GONNA STOP YOU!"

_We've gone so far, and done so much_

_And I feel, like we've always been together,_

_Right by my side, through thick and thin._

_You're a part of my life, I'll always remember._

Sasuke's impassive face stared up at Naruto's angry one; his birthmarks were suddenly more pronounced, blue eyes wide and pronounced, with just a hint of red starting to swirl in them… "You're not leaving us Sasuke…You going to come back to Konoha with me, and we're gonna walk back through those main gates. You're gonna walk through them on your own power, or I'm going to drag your body through them, but you're coming home!"

_The time has come._

_It's for the best, I know it._

_Who could have guessed, that you and I…_

_Somehow someday, we'd have to say goodbye._

"And if I refuse?"

"What?" Sasuke felt a small tug at the corner of his mouth.

"I asked you, what if I refuse?"

Naruto growled, and allowed himself a small reprieve from holding back his anger, and his teammate suddenly sported a new bruise across his cheek. "Then I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth, break your arms and legs, and _then_ drag your carcass back Konoha."

A small bloody smile graced itself across Sasuke's face. _Thank you…but you can't follow me. I walk the Avenger's path, and I will do what I have to in order to obtain power. _His hand shot up and grasped the collar of Naruto's jacket. With little difficulty, Sasuke lifted the blond shinobi off the ground as he got back up. He then proceeded to throw the blond off the cliff.

_You've helped me find, the strength inside_

_And the courage, to make my dreams come true_

_How will I find, another friend, like you?_

Sasuke stared down at the soaking figure below him. _Aaa…what could we have been in another lifetime? No, what were we before this?_ He stared deep into the figure of the opponent before him, and allowed himself a small smile. _That's right…we were both a friend to one who didn't have friends…and because of that we meant a little more to each other. I'm sorry…_ His glare didn't waver, his face didn't betray a single thing, and his aura angry indifference never faltered in the least. _…but at the very least…_His lips turned into a fierce grin. _…I can give you the fight you wanted._

_Two of a kind, that's what we are_

_And it seems, like we were always winning._

_But as our team, is torn apart,_

_I wish we could go, back to the beginning._

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" For just a moment, Sasuke's lips twitched into a fierce smile at the immensity of the jutsu before him, as the ribbon burning Naruto clones disappeared in a burst of chakra-induced smoke. Then he looked down, and against his will, his eyebrow arched almost imperceptibly upwards. Naruto was still standing, what more he had a surprisingly…_feral _look to him. _What the…oh, damn! _Sasuke growled as he leapt straight up and furiously began performing seals, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Just in time as well, seeing as chakra-propelled clone projectiles were still susceptible to katon jutsus. He growled, this was going to a be a long battle.

_The time has come._

_It's for the best, I know it_

_Who could have guessed, that you and I…_

_Somehow someway, we'd have to say goodbye._

The crackling of lighting and chakra resided in his hand. He barely acknowledged it, more concerned with the orange-clad shinobi hanging from his fist, and the look on his face, the defeated…lost…look. He growled as he thrust his right hand forward.

_Somehow today, we'd have to say goodbye…_

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Afterwards, Sasuke stared down at the one he just fought. His thoughts raced as his battle-high wore off, and with it, his ability to keep standing. No one would know what he was thinking as he stared at the unconscious face of Naruto, a mere three inches from his own at that moment. He just got up, and walked away.

A/N: OH GOD! THAT WAS HORRIBLE! I PLEAD INSANITY WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. PLEASE, FLAME ME JUST SO I HAVE AN INKLING OF HOW OCed SASUKE TURNED OUT TO BE. Note to self: never, _ever, _write one shot fics over a time span of several days _ever _again.


End file.
